The field of the invention relates generally to electricity meters, and more specifically, to a system and method for determining and indicating faults in an electricity meter.
Currently, to identify a working status of an electronic energy meter or other energy-measuring device installed in the field, for example, whether the energy-measuring device is measuring accurately and/or reporting measurements accurately, a user, such as a meter reader is required to read various errors and cautions while logged into the meter using software or to visually check error/caution codes displayed on meter LCD and then interpret them based on documentation provided. Interpreting the meaning of the various combinations of errors and cautions may lead to inconsistent diagnosis of a health of the energy-measuring device.